


There When You Need Him

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e18 Identity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: Jennifer is acting weird. Rodney is sure it's his fault





	

Jennifer was acting weird and Rodney was dead sure it was his fault.

He figured he'd probably done something or said something or didn't do something or didn't say something. That's the way his relationships with women seemed to go. Women were a mystery. Rodney could read Wraith and Ancient, but couldn't seem to read Woman.

He carried his certainty that he had screwed up in some major way from the time he found out that Jennifer had blown off their lunch date and that she had definitely ignored him when he called her on the radio. He carried his certainty until he saw her standing over Radek with a scalpel, hesitating as if she had no idea what she was doing.

He was terribly worried about her, having just gone through losing his memory to the Second Childhood. He'd never known anyone like Jennifer, and he felt so lucky that she was in love with him. He didn't want to lose her. He was amazed that she had chosen him over Ronon. Rodney knew he was a handsome guy, but even he didn't think he held a candle to Ronon.

He was in the corridor outside of Jennifer's quarters when his confidence in Jennifer's affections took a serious hit. Ronon was in Jennifer's room, giving her smoldering looks and sympathy. Jennifer seemed, well, flustered. It was pretty clear from where Rodney stood that Ronon still had intentions toward Jennifer and that she wasn't exactly discouraging him. He watched until he couldn't stand it any more.

"Hi, am I...interrupting?"

Jennifer's quick "No!" was reassuring, anyway, but her demeanor during the conversation was still very strange. It was clear that she didn't know who "Beckett" was, and what's more, she wasn't 100% sure what a "puddlejumper" was.

He was glad that Ronon agreed so readily to leaving her to nap.

What was it with Ronon - why did he always have to be underfoot? He pretty much thought that he had won, damn it. His first mistake was in assuming that Ronon would abide by a gentlemanly "May the best man win" agreement. It was clear, since Jennifer had told Ronon she was interested in someone else, and then told Rodney that she loved him, who the "best man" was.

And here he was, turning up like a six and a half foot bad penny. He sincerely wished Ronon the Barbarian would take a long jog off the South pier.

When Carson alerted the senior staff that Jennifer had slipped out of the infirmary, he was astonished to find her in a 'jumper, fiddling with the controls. There was bizarre, and then there was...this.

It became infinitely clearer that something was badly wrong with Jennifer when she obviously didn’t know that she couldn’t fly the ‘jumper. What’s more, she attempted to seduce him into flying it for her. He was a red-blooded Canadian man, and her sultry attempt to talk him into a flight to the mainland to make love under the stars was appealing in every way but one: this wasn’t Jennifer. The femme fatale facing him had none of her twinkle and innocence; she was up to something in a way straightforward Jennifer never was. His better judgment overrode his raging libido long enough to firmly rebuff her advances, grab her arm, and start toward the infirmary.

A quick maneuver that he wouldn't have guessed Jennifer knew, and he was staring down the barrel of a 9 millimeter, Jennifer's eyes cold as liquid nitrogen.

"What are you doing?"

"Should've taken me on that ride," Jennifer said, mockingly.

Rodney watched in horror as her index finger began to tighten on the trigger. Just when he thought he was going to be gunned down by the woman he loved, the distinctive sound of Ronon's blaster rang out, and Jennifer crumpled to the floor of the 'jumper.

Yep, Ronon always seemed to turn up.

Thank God.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal community sga_episodefic's Season 5 tagathon
> 
> This is an old fic, and I'm not completely sold on it. Rodney seems a little uncharacteristically unsure of himself. 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
